Suzaku's Daughter
by Miri yeo
Summary: Sora a high school student with a bad life, was Suddenly transported to the Universe of four gods and found that she is not what she is to be. (TasukiXSora)please review thank you!
1. Default Chapter

Suzaku's Daughter  
  
I don't own Fushigi yuugi Watase Yuu does.  
  
Summary: Sora a high school student with a bad life, was Suddenly transported to the Universe of four gods and found that she is not what she is to be. (TasukiXSora)  
  
Narrator's message: Well this is my first fanfiction about FY so I hope you'll like it.  
  
Chapter 1 : The Starting  
  
Sora's POV A blond haired and Ocean blue eyes girl, stare at herself in her broken down rented bed room mirror.  
  
My life s, School S, All my friends s, ever since I was only 10 my guardians left me, unwilling to care for me. I don't have parents, my guardians said that I was found one rainy day by their door steps. They left me, They hated me, for they say I was not normal.  
  
Sora picked up her handmade bag, I've better finish my school holiday project or I'll get a month detention by that no good Mr Kirisawa.  
  
Sora's POV  
  
I quickly stripped her bag around her slim waist; I've better go to the national lidrary befor they closed. I ran as quickly as possible not wanting my project to be due.  
  
Finally I've reached, I ran to the adult section to find the "History of Ancient China"  
  
Hmmm.... It looks like they don't have it here, I better ask the librarian.  
  
"Excuse me, may I know where to find the book about the history of ancient china?" I tried putting on my best smile.  
  
"You'll find it in the restricted area miss, but I insisted you not to go there" an elderly woman spoke up.  
  
"I'm sorry but I need it urgently please?"  
  
"Ok, here is the key, you better not get yourself lost missy" she headed a branch of old rusted keys.  
  
I quickly took em and ran up the stairs leading to the door of the restricted room.  
  
Narrator's POV  
  
Suddenly a bright luminous light surrounded the area where Sora is standing.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??" sora shrieked  
  
"Finally I've found you" a musical voice filled the empty air.  
  
Sora's POV  
  
"Who are you? Show yourself!!!" I shouted on top of my voice  
  
I saw a bright glowing light descending in front on my eyes, slowly it formed into a large bird like creature. "I've finally found you" the same musical voice formed in my head  
  
I slowly turned my body to face the gods liked creature.  
  
"Who are you??" I shook uncontrollable  
  
"I am suzaku guardian of the south, protector of Konan."  
  
"Konan?? What's a Konan??" confused and shocked at the same time  
  
"There is no time Sora, Konan needs you the people need you, the world is counting on you my miko"  
  
"WAIT!!!!" I shouted as the bird like creature disappeared within a bright light  
  
"Go now, my fair one, go now and find the path that will lead you to know your destiny as well as your past life"  
  
Suddenly a bright light formed around me. I tried to scream for help but my voice was drowned as I slowly disappeared with the light.....  
  
Hi you all, well this is my first chapter sorry if the story is no very good but I'll promised to make the fanfiction a good one...  
  
Next Chapter: Sora got transported to the universe of four gods, she met up with a hot head bandit and a blue haired monk...... 


	2. The Universe Of Four Gods

Suzaku's Daughter  
  
Narrator's note: Hey you all, this is the second chapter where our favourite suzaku senshis are here well here goes.....  
  
Chapter 2: The Universe Of Four Gods  
  
" ARRGGGHHHHH!!!! When are we goin to reach Konan??? Grumbled the red firry haired bandit.  
  
"We'll reach there soon no da" sighing the blue haired monk turned to his friend  
  
"KYYYAAAAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
"What's that?? "yelled Tasuki He quickly took off with his senshi speed and caught the falling object.  
  
"Ouch!! Damn it "Sora rubbed her head and looked up to whom soften her fall.  
  
"Erm... Are ya all right??  
  
"I'm so sorry" She quickly jumped off his arms.  
  
"Tasuki what happened no da, I sense a new powerful chi around here no da" Chichiri ran towards Tasuki  
  
"Well with all the Fing luck I caught a falling pig" he grinned bearing his fangs  
  
"PIG!!!! WHAT THE F HELL YOU CALLING ME A PIG!!!" Sora boomed out ( She hates it when people call her a pig ... too bad she is quite skinny")  
  
"Well ya are pretty heavy than ya looked missy" still grinning  
  
"SHUT UP FANG BOY, YOU SON OF A B!!! "Sora turned chibi waving her arms  
  
"NANI!!! I WAS THE ONE WHO SAVED YOU'RE A "  
  
"Guys no da "trying to speak up to stop the two flaming chibis  
  
"WHAT!!!" the two head turned to chichiri and back to each other.  
  
"Tasuki I think we should make a fire before it gets dark" chichiri said in his non no da voice  
  
"So whats your name no da?? "Chichiri asked sitting beside sora to warm up by the fire  
  
"Oh, sorry for not telling my name is Sora," she smiled  
  
"That's a nice name no da, that is Tasuki over there" he pointed to the bandit snoring away. He sweated dropped "and I'm Chichiri no da a monk"  
  
"Wow, I never ever met a real monk before, so are you and your friend over there traveling?? "  
  
"Hai no da, We are heading for Konan noda, It's in the south." He dreamily watched the night sky  
  
"Chichiri... "  
  
"Hai??"  
  
"How can I get back to my own world??? "sora happy go lucky expression changed.  
  
"Your from Miaka's world no da???"  
  
"You know Miaka??" Sora eyes widen surprised at Chichiri.  
  
"Oh, she is the previous miko no da, but she went back after she summon suzaku no da, yo0u know her no da? "  
  
"Of Course, I'm from the same high school, she is my senior of course, she graduated 2 years ago I guess" Sora tried to recall her and Miaka's first meeting "She is a sweet girl, but a little too greedy and girly like if I must say so myself "she giggled  
  
"Miaka left heartbroken... no da "Chichiri took off his mask turning to Sora.  
  
"Chichiri what happen to your cute face??" Sora stared shocked and speechless  
  
"It's a long story no da..." he looked at the ground  
  
"Sorry if I say anything wrong chichiri, so what happen?? Why is miaka sempai heartbroken??" She curiously said  
  
"All mikos have 3 wishes to be granted when they summon a guardian, Miaka first wish is to protect Konan, her second wish is for her senshies and her last wish is to stay in this world with Tamahome.... But her last and most desirer wish is not granted so sadly she went home leaving Tamahome here in this world... no da"  
  
"I see...."  
  
The two sat by the fire staring at the luminous flame cracking sounds and owls howling .  
  
"IF YA WHAT TA KNOW MIAKA IS A VERY VERY UNHAPPY PERSON WHEN SHE CAME HERE . ... AND I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE, WHAT THE F ARE YA TWO STILL AWAKE ": Tasuki's voice boomed out of the opened tent.  
  
"Sorry Tasuki no da we were just talking no da" Chichiri waved innocently to Tasuki who mutter something about disturbing people's sleep.  
  
"Well good night Sora-chan see you in the morning no da"  
  
"Good night chichiri and thank you ' Sora bowed  
  
Sora's POV  
  
Miaka-san came to this world too... so I just have to summon this so called Suzaku and I can go home, that does not sounded so hard maybe I'll asked Chichiri how to get back home... in the morning I guess.. I looked up at the night sky I hope I can go back home before my summer holidays are over...  
  
Narrator's POV  
  
Sora walked to her spot near the fire and fast asleep instantly....  
  
Hi you all, Miri here I hope this story is better then this one don't worry I promise it'll get better as it go further.  
  
Summary: They are off to Konan but they stopped by Tasuki's bandit den and she met Kouji a relationship was build between them will tasuki win Sora's heart or are they just to remain as friends??? 


	3. “ How can I ever get back?

Suzaku's Daughter  
  
Narrator's note:  
  
Hi this is the third chapter where a small relationship is building...... hope ya all will like it.  
  
Chapter 3: "How can I ever get back?? "  
  
The very next morning......  
  
"Good morning ya sleepy head" Tasuki start poking the sleeping Sora " Wake up ya PIG!! "  
  
"huh?? "Sora stirred rubbing her eyes to meet Tasuki's golden ones " KKKYYYAAAA!!!! " She punched Tasuki as he flew 100 metres away " HENTAI!!!!! "she screamed  
  
' Errrr... Sora-chan no da Tasuki is just waking you up because we are going to konan no da "A sweat drop formed as he watch the poor bandit got punched  
  
"WHAT THE FING HELL THINK YA ARE !!!! " Tasuki rubbing his bruised cheek "ARE YA TRYING TA KILL ME OR SOMETHIN' ??? "  
  
"Oh well I did not mean it, you suddenly shocked me you bloody idiot " She folded her arms turning her back towards the angry hot headed looking bandit.  
  
"I WAS TRYING TA WAKE YA LAZY A BECAUSE WE ARE GOING TO KONAN YA PIG" Tasuki angrily stomping on his foot  
  
"NANI A PIG?? I for once is not very insulted because as you know back in my world I considered as underweight my friend... "Her blue eyes flaming.  
  
"Well if ya say ya underweight tell me whats ya height and how much you weigh "he smirked  
  
"Well I'm 1.66m and I'm 49kg are you happy??? "Sora cocked her head  
  
"Well ya still are a pig!!" grinned the red head  
  
"Why you, you'll be sorry after I kicked your sorry a "sora posted her fighting post  
  
"So ya want ta fight huh?? Ok ya on "he too formed his fight posted  
  
"GUYS NO DA!!! We have to cut this fight no da this is getting us no where no da "Chichiri stepped in.  
  
"No way chichiri, I want to kick his sissy butt goodbye "Sora growled  
  
"See you in Hell B" Tasuki bear his fangs angrily.  
  
"Well you are the one going there first you Bast "  
  
"OK STOP NO DA.. CAN WE SETTLE THIS AFTER WE REACH KONAN NO DA ?? "  
  
"FINE!!!! "the two hot headed turned and went to packed their stuff.  
  
Tasuki's POV  
  
Why that chick always fight with me?? I was trying ta help her... arrrrr women I can't understand them,,, no wonder I hate em.  
  
I turned to peeked at Sora whats she is doing... seeing her smiling at Chichiri made me growled.  
  
She is soo nice ta chichiri, Miaka made a better company then she does.  
  
Sora's POV  
  
Stupid Tasuki ever since I landed here we can't stopped fighting.... This is just like back in my real world everyone in school thinks I'm a trouble maker because I can fight and I hated people who judge others by looks and family matters. Including the teachers as well they never understand me never.......  
  
Every day during lunch time in my school, I sat alone by the sakura tree behind the school alone... I'm always alone ever since my guardians abandon me... I can't ..... I can't...... But I remembered Miaka sempai words before she left school "Be strong Sora-chan, be strong don't be bother ed by those who think differently of you, I've made a mistake when I was only 15 and I hope I change myself, you have to be strong..."  
  
I turned to see Chichiri holding out his hand offering me on the horse.  
  
"Come on sora chan "  
  
I turned and smiled at him "Thank you Chichiri "  
  
Narrator's POV  
  
Sora stared at the hot burning sun above, and sighed How I'm I going to go home from here, I think I've better asked Chichiri.  
  
"Erm... Chichiri ? "  
  
"Hai no da ?"  
  
"Can I ask you how can I get home from here?? "  
  
"Now that's a difficult question to answer no da."  
  
"Erm.. so how am I going to get back to my world chichiri?? Please I need to get back please. "Sora eyes startled to turned red and puffy.  
  
"AH... please don't cry no da, I'll know how get you back no da."  
  
"Really?? "Sora chibi face appeared  
  
"Hai no da, all we have to do see to head to Mt. Taikyoku and see what Taiisukan can do no da"  
  
"NANI, I'M NOT GOING THERE AND SEE THAT SUNUKAKE BABA!!! " Tasuki yelled from the back ( he have been eavesdropping all the way .... )  
  
"Sunukake Baba?? "Sora eyes turned as big as dinner plates.  
  
"Tasuki does not like Taiisukan no da, he is afraid of her no da.  
  
"I HEARD THAT CHICHIRI "  
  
"DAAA....."  
  
'giggle' "You guys are really very entertaining" Sora giggled  
  
"Da?? "  
  
'giggled' "Well erm... chichiri, if it's okay can you tell me where is Mt. Taikyoku I can go there myself, so I won't be a burden to you or Tasuki. " her head lowered in embarrassment.  
  
"Don't worry no da, anyway I need to see Taiisukun and ask her why you were send here no da." Chichiri patted her head trying to say It's-ok-don't- worry type of comfort.  
  
"Thank you Chichiri, erm... and Tasuki as well even he is sooo.... Useless in this time." She rolled her eyes giving Tasuki an annoying look.  
  
"HEY, WHAT YA MEAN USELESS YOU DUMBA"  
  
"WHAT??? , YOU CALLED ME A DUMBA YOU CARROT TOP !!! "  
  
"NANI!!!"  
  
"Guys no da please clam down no da, Sora-chan Tasuki is a nice guy if you just relax no da "patted her head again.  
  
"I prefer you Chichiri than that No-good-sissy-guy behind us with an unusual looking fan strip to his hot tanned back." She huffed  
  
"IF I'M SOOO HOT HEADED WHAT ABOUT YOU, YOU BIG MOUTH, NO WONDER I HATE WOMEN, "Tasuki shouted like a madman  
  
"So you are a gay...  
  
"I'M NOT A GAY I JUST HATE WOMEN, THEY ONLY GIVE MEN TROUBLE AND NOTHING ELSE.'  
  
"But at least we can reproduce human beings "She turned and saw tasuki face turned as bright as tomatoes.  
  
"Okay, I think we stop here and camp for today no da, it's getting dark we can reach Mt. Taikyoku by tomorrow afternoon."  
  
As they get down from their horse, They didn'y realized the danger behind them. A Dark figure has been spying on them...  
  
"I've finally found you, Suzaku no miko" the dark human figure grinned and disappeared.  
  
Hi guys, I hope this story is better than the other two, sorry if it's taking too long don't worry Tasuki and Sora romance will come out soon I promised well ' SEE YA '  
  
Summary : Sora and the two senshi were heading for M. Taikyoku when suddenly were attacked by a group of Bandits. "What Kouji??" 


	4. Meeting up with Kouji

Suzaku's Daughter  
  
Summary: Sora a high school student with a bad life, was Suddenly transported to the Universe of four gods and found that she is not what she is to be. (TasukiXSora)  
  
Narrator's note: Hey you all, this the part where they will meet up will the all-so-handsome-kouji from the bandit gang.  
  
Hope you all will like it and hope you all will please Review.  
  
Chapter 4: Meeting up with Kouji  
  
"I can't sleep because a dame person beside me is snoring like a beast." Sora glared at the sleeping form beside her "stupid Tasuki always snores like some kind of man beast." Her poor eyes blacken for not getting enough sleep. "I hate that man." She slowly creped out of the tent walked toward the camp fire for some warm heat.  
  
"will I ever get back home?? I hope I can get back it's been about 3 days together with Chichiri and that all-so-lame-guy some how I knew there is a where to get back, I just know it." She stared at the flame cracking.  
  
Suddenly a hand grabbed shoot out from the trees firing arrows at Sora.  
  
"KYAAAAAA!!!!!!!" She jumped away as the arrows landed on the spot where she was sited a few seconds ago."  
  
"SORA!!!" Hearing Sora's scream Tasuki rushed out from his tent grabbing his fan.  
  
"Rekka Shinen!!!" A sea of fire came out burning the arrows.  
  
"Who's there show yaself' He growled hugging a shivering Sora in his arms.  
  
"Genro??" A blue haired man emerged from the trees "Is it really you??"  
  
"KOUJI" Tasuki and Kouji hooked their arms and dance an unusual happy dance ( as they called it )  
  
"Long time no see huh Genro?? Who's ya cute friend over there" pointing to Sora who looked very confused.  
  
"Aye, she is just an annoying girl from Miaka's world trying ta bugged me" just as his received a punched in the face.  
  
"FOR YOUR INFORMATION I'M THE ONE WHO GOT DEAD SCARED AFTER SOME LAME PERSON WHO SHOT ARROWS AT ME, TRYING TO KILL ME" Sora shouted clutching her fists.  
  
"Oh, don't worry pretty miss, I'm sorry for that attack I thought you were an intruder, by the way my name is Kouji ,Genro's number one buddy." He grinned  
  
"SORA WHAT HAPPEN NO DA, I SENSE A CHI." Chichiri came out of the tent.  
  
"Finally you woke up Chichiri, this son of a b guy named Kouji suddenly attack me out of the blue for god sake I NEARLY DIE" throw up her hands.  
  
"Will ya just relax, Kouji made a mistake his say his sorry." Tasuki stood up rubbing his bruised cheek "and thank ya for that wonderful punch." He snorted making Kouji, Sora and Chichiri laughed.  
  
"So what are you doing here Kouji no da why aren't you back at Mt. Reikaku no da??" Chichiri turned suddenly towards Kouji.  
  
"Well, I've heard from some of the scouts that Genro's back, so I have to rush out and meet my best bud right??" He smacked Tasuki's back playfully " And I did not know he even brought a beautiful chick along." He grinned at Sora making feel uneasy.  
  
"I have a name you know and it's Sora, don't you ever call me Chick or I'll kick your so-call-gentlemen-a" she turned and walked towards the tent "I'll be getting my beauty sleep, good night see you all in the morning." She waved and walked inside the tent.  
  
"Wow she is a hot one right??" Kouji winked at Tasuki  
  
"If ya want ta get your Pervert a kicked by her, I suggest you stay away or you'll ended up like me just now."  
  
So what are you and Genro doing in this parts of the woods??" Kouji asked as the three sat near the camp fire Tasuki just build.  
  
"Actually no da, me and Tasuki are supports to go to Konan and visit Hotohori and Empress Houki for some meeting no da, but suddenly Sora show up and we decided to bring her to Mt.Taikyoku to see Taiisukun so she could send her back to her own world." Chichiri said without ending the sentence with 'no da'.  
  
"Wait, this hot Chick is from Miaka's world??" Kouji light up surprised.  
  
"Ya, so... slow Kouji, Of course she is from Miaka's world how can ya explain her clothes." Tasuki smacked his friends head with his tessan.( The fan he was carrying )  
  
"Well, sorry if I'm sorry Genro-chan"  
  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!"  
  
"Hem.. Sorry." "Well, since we three are heading to Mt.Taikyoku from here why don't ya stop at Mt. Reikaku you can stock up for supplies while we are there, ya can have a nice bathe with that chick and I know you miss home right Genro?" Kouji turned to meet his friend's golden eyes.  
  
"We can go to Mt. Reikaku, we can reach there at about noon tomorrow no da, I'll tell Sora in the morning, good night no da." Chichiri sat up and walked to his own tent.  
  
Seeing Chichiri walked off Kouji turned to his best friend and fung his arms around his shoulder "So how long have ya met up with that hot chick of yours Genro?? You never tell me you'll find a girl as hot as that around here you sly one." He gave Tasuki a light squeeze.  
  
"If ya must know, SHE IS NOT MY GIRL, I don't even like her seens she suddenly appeared here, we've been quarreling ever since we first met, man I hate women." He grumbled between each word.  
  
"Ah, come on Genro-chan she is not soo... bad as you seen her, maybe she just missed her world." He chuckled.  
  
"Don't call me Genro-chan Kouji, anyway you can sleep in the spare tent we me, Sora's been complaining that I've been snoring like a beast." ( Actually it's true for god sake )  
  
"Hee hee she is right for once."  
  
"HEY!!!"  
  
"All right Genro sorry see ya in the morning buddy." As he drifted off to sleep  
  
"Yeah, good night ta ya too kouji." He folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.  
  
Well there you have it, the 4th chapter, sorry I know this story is kind of slow but I'll try to make it better I promise.  
  
Summary: Sora and the others went to Mt.Reikaku. When suddenly they were attacked by Seiyuu warriors "SUBOSHI AND AMIBOSHI??" 


	5. Going to Mount Reikaku

Suzaku's Daughter  
  
Narrator's note: Hi ya all, wow this is already the fifth chapter well hope ya like this one.  
  
Summary: Sora a high school student with a bad life, was Suddenly transported to the Universe of four gods and found that she is not what she is to be. (TasukiXSora)  
  
Chapter 5: Going to Mount Reikaku  
  
Chichiri's POV  
  
Chichiri woke up to the sound of shouting and screaming. "Arggghhh..... won't the two ever stop fighting no da this has been going to the past 5 days already."  
  
Chichiri slowly walked out of my tent and stared at the two fighting over a loaf of bread.  
  
"GIVE THAT BACK YOU BAS, THAT WAS SUPPORTS TO BE MINE." Sora shrieked  
  
"WELL WHO ASK YA TO BE SOO.... SLOW YA PIG!!!" Tasuki bite off the bread leaving Sora face burning with anger.  
  
"SOMEDAY YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU AHOLE." She shouted pointing a weird sign ( it's the middle finger sign )  
  
"Do they always behave like this Chichiri?" Kouji walked and stood beside him watching the two look-alike kids throw twigs and leaves at each other shouting vaguer languages at each other unusually.  
  
"Hai no da, even the great Suzaku can't stop them." He sighed "I better packed out and leave so we can reach Mt. Reikaku before sunset no da." He walked off.  
  
"I've better asked the two lover birds to stop fighting and packed up and leave." Kouji walked towards the two chibi liked human who still throw leaves at each other.  
  
"Will ya two stop it we've got ta go." Kouji stood in front of them folding his muscular arms.  
  
"Huh?? Where are we going Kouji??" Sora looked up ( turning back to to normal )  
  
"Oh we are going to Mt.Reikaku so you all can bathe and eat like empires. He grinned showing off his pearly whites.  
  
"Mt.Reikaku?? Where's that??" She stood up cocusing on to Kouji's sliver eyes.  
  
"Oh it's where Genro and I lived, Genro is the leader of the Mt.Reikaku Bandits we are....."  
  
"WHAT!!! THIS GOOD-FOR-NOTHING IS A LEADER OF A BANDITS GANG?? AND YOU ARE A BANDIT??? WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TOO." Sora clutched her blond hair in confusion.  
  
"Hee hee now then ya know I the great Tasuki or Genro is a leader of the most famous gang in the whole of Konan and China." Tasuki stood up with a lighting background behind him. ( Where did that special effects come from anyway )  
  
"Oh yes, Mr-oh-so-called-great-leader you surprised me, but not because you are a leader a anything it's because you are a bandit that surprised me." Sora poked his nose  
  
"Why is being a bandit surprising?? So...ra...-chan??" Tasuki grinned  
  
"It's because.....  
  
"it's Because.....????  
  
"YOU ARE TOO DUMB AND STUPID TO BE A BANDIT YOU FOOL!!!!" Sora glared a death glare at him.  
  
"WHY YA STUPID LITTLE......." Tasuki launched forward to attacked sora but he was hold back by Kouji.  
  
"Come on guys, we've better start packing." He dragged Tasuki with him leaving sora alone.  
  
" Well at least that fool is out of my sight now." Sora went to packed her stuff.  
  
"Well, here we are no da Mount Reikaku." Chichiri stopped at the foot of the Beautiful Mountain.  
  
"Wow, I did not know bandit boy's home is this amazing." Sora stared openmouthed at the sight that could not be taken away.  
  
"I thank ya for ya saying that and WHY YA HAVE TA CALL ME BANDIT BOY."  
  
"Because you are, right kouji?? Sora turned to Kouji who was sitting on the same horse as she was, and Tasuki was sitting with Chichiri ( at the back of course )  
  
"Er.... Well he is a bandit and a boy why not.' Kouji smiled.  
  
"KOUJI YA MY BUD AND YA TAKE HER SIDE, GEEE...." Tasuki slapped his head  
  
"It's because I'm more good looking then you, sexy boy." She shot a seducing look.  
  
"Er........." Tasuki turned his face red in embarrassment.  
  
"Come on cut it out guys, we'll be reaching there soon enough." Kouji gave his horse a soft kick  
  
"So Kouji-san, what is your place like??" Sora looked up to the blued haired bandit.  
  
"Well actually it's a stronghold, and please call me Kouji." He looked down at the blond blue eyes."So ya not from around here right??"  
  
"Hai, I don't even know how I get here, all I remembered was a bright red phoenix saying something about finding a path that will lead me to my density." She cocked her head.  
  
"What no da, did you say you saw a phoenix no da?" Chichiri suddenly spoke out.  
  
"Yeah, it's very beautiful but I can't make what it is saying."  
  
"That Suzaku, he is the guardian of the south Konan, that where me and Tasuki is heading no da, did he say anything else?"  
  
"Yes. He say that I'm his miko." "AHHHH... I SUDDENLY REMEMBERED." Sora shrieked.  
  
"WAIT THAT MEANS YA THE NEW SUZAKU NO MIKO." Tasuki shouted from the back of Chichiri.  
  
"I think so, AHHHHH... I soooo confused."  
  
"Don't worry Sora-chan, We can settled this when we reach the strng hold okay?" Kouji patted Sora's head giving her a handsome smile.  
  
"ok" She blushed  
  
"27 bottles of sake on the wall 27 bottles of sake, take one down passed it around 26 bottles of sake o the wall....  
  
"WILL YA SHUT UP YA HAVE BEEN GOING ON FOR HOURS AREADY" Tasuki was truly annoyed by Sora singing.  
  
"Hee hee sorry Tasuki-chan." Sora turned and glaze from Kouji shoulder and grinned.  
  
"Here we are guys, welcome to Mt.Reikaku's bandit den." Kouji said looking at the huge stronghold.  
  
Hi guys Miri here sorry if this chapter stinks. I just find any good idea but don't worry.  
  
Summary: She met up with the bandit and they start to have a welcome party, will it go well?? 


End file.
